AMAZEing
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Dr. D has built a hedge labyrinth to trap people he hates inside. Ferb and Vanessa have accidentally gotten stuck inside and need to find a way out. Phineas, Isabella, Candace, and Stacy are trapped too searching for Ferb.
1. Chapter 1

**I drew a picture of one of the scenes from this story and that gave me the idea to write this. I know, it's kind of weird how that worked out. Also, I was very disappointed that Phineas and Ferb didn't win the Kids' Choice Awards. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Candace stood in her room with her best friend, Stacy.

"Now, the reason why I called you over here is to show you something I've been working on for years," Candace explained.

"Okay then. Let's see it," Stacy said. Candace got down on the floor and pulled out a book from under her bed. It was an _enormous_ book. It was so enormous that when she placed it in Stacy's hands, Stacy literally fell forward from the weight of the book.

Stacy grunted, "Oof! What is this!?"

Candace replied cheerfully, "It's a scrapbook I made of all the good times I've had with Jeremy! I started it when I was, like, ten. Here, let me show you!" Candace sat on the bed next to Stacy and opened up the front cover, she pointed to a picture.

"See? There's Jeremy's class picture from the year we first met! And there's the note he passed to me during class to ask if I had an extra pencil he could borrow. And that's the extra pencil that I loaned him. The very one he touched. And there's the pack of bubblegum that I took a stick out of to give to him."

"Oh boy," Stacy muttered while rolling her eyes. She then said, "Why is it so warm in here?"

Just then, Ms. Flynn walked past the room and answered, "It's because the air conditioner is broken. Candace's dad is trying to fix it right now. He needs some new parts, so I'm going out to get them. Be good!"

"Well, that's not good. Isn't there supposed to be a huge heat wave today?" Candace asked.

Sure enough, about half an hour later, everyone was sweating like crazy. Outside, Phineas and Ferb lay under a tree holding Popsicle sticks, trying to stay in the shade. This unfortunately wasn't working too well.

They both had their tongues hanging out. Ferb turned on a miniature, battery-operated fan towards the two, but it didn't make a difference.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Phineas moaned.

Candace, with her scrapbook in her arms, and Stacy came outside.

"Aw man," Stacy complained, "It's no cooler out here than it is inside."

Candace looked at her brothers and questioned, "What's with the Popsicle sticks?"

Phineas answered miserably, "We were going to eat Popsicles, but they melted before we could even get a lick."

Just then, a cool breeze rolled by. Everyone smiled in relief from the heat.

"Awww…" they all said in unison. The breeze blew away quickly though, and they all frowned again.

Phineas said "Don't you just love those nice, summer breezes? They'd be even better if they were bigger. What we need is a giant fan for a big gust of wind. That would feel great!"

It took a few seconds for it to register because of the heat until Phineas said, "That's it! Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! We're going to create a wind machine. Come on. Huh, I wonder where Perry is."

Perry the Platypus arrived at his lair. He panted and began fanning himself with his fedora. Major Monogram greeted him and said, "Good morning, Agent P. We've recently discovered that Doofenshmirtz has created a giant labyrinth in the middle of town. You know, like a giant hedge maze. Get to the bottom of it." Perry saluted and headed off.

Doofenshmirtz in the Middle of Town…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sprayed some fertilizer on the enormous hedge in front of him. His daughter, Vanessa asked him, "Tell me again why I have to be out here in the heat with you?"

"Because I've been kind of down in the dumps lately since my evil plans are always destroyed. I need the extra support. You know. A little cheering on?" Dr. D answered.

Perry arrived in front of them.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! How unexpected. And by unexpected of course I mean, completely expected!"

There was a small pause. Perry looked around expecting some sort of trap to spring out at him. Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat and repeated, "Completely expected!" There was another pause when Dr. D whispered to Vanessa, "That's your cue. You're supposed to trap him now."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Vanessa walked over to the platypus and handed him the end of a vine-like rope.

"Here, hold this," she said with a bored tone. Perry held it and stood there while Vanessa tied him up with hardly any effort at all. She finished with a nice bow and Doofenshmirtz praised, "Wow. Nice work. And for that, I will reward you with some more rope! See? Rope is good so when you have your own nemesis, you'll always be prepared."

"Oh great," Vanessa mumbled taking the rope from him and tucking it away.

Dr. D continued, "So. The reason for this giant labyrinth is so I can trap people I hate inside. There is a way out, but it's nearly impossible to ever escape! You can be trapped forever! And the best part is, I have an excellent view from the balcony of my apartment to watch them as they suffer. It's like a never-ending maze. It's like one of those mazes you find in puzzle books or on the back of children's menus at a restaurant only you can't just draw your pen right through the wall and cheat, making your own path. Also, I've planted some weird creatures inside that people may come across and will chase them."

Doofenshmirtz placed a sign outside the entrance of the maze. Vanessa read it aloud in a questioning way, "Enter here for the _tim_ of your life?"

Dr. D looked at the sign blankly for a moment then said, "Oh good gravy! I guess I forgot to put an E on the end of time." He sighed, "Guess I have to go get some paint. I'll be right back. You two stay here. Oh, and Vanessa. Here's a letter for you. I didn't want you to read it until after I told my evil scheme. It's from some guy named Johnny."

Vanessa's eyes lit up and she grabbed the note from her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phineas and Ferb pushed their giant fan/wind machine down the street.

"Well that was easy. We didn't even have to put it together in our yard. Just right inside the store. The will be so cool! Literally. And it's solar powered. They walked in front of the opening of a hedge maze.

Perry, spotting them, quickly hopped and hid into a nearby garbage can.

Phineas looked up from pushing the fan to see Isabella.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" she asked sweetly.

"We just put together a wind machine to help us survive the heat wave! Want to come? We're setting it up in the backyard," Phineas explained.

Isabella replied, "Sounds great! But could you help me out with this one Fireside Girl patch?"

"Sure. I'd love to help. I'll be right back, Ferb. You can stay here with the wind machine," Phineas said. Ferb nodded and stood close by the giant fan. All of a sudden he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. It was Vanessa. She was hanging around the front of the entrance to what appeared to be an elaborate maze. Ferb's eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare at her as she began to take out a letter from an envelope.

Ferb sighed and leaned against the fan, turning it on. A big gust of air blew from its propellers towards Vanessa. Her hair was blowing around wildly. Ferb was too mesmerized in watching Vanessa's beautiful hair blow around to notice that she was quite startled.

"Oh no! My letter!" she cried. The paper had blown out of her hands and flew into the hedge maze.

Her cry had broken Ferb out of his trance and he immediately shut the machine off. He ran after her into the maze to help her or at least apologize.

Phineas and Isabella returned to their original spot. Phineas said, "Alright, Ferb. Time to- Ferb? Ferb? Hey, where's Ferb?"

"Maybe he went back to the house," Isabella suggested.

"Hmm… Alright. Let's check there," Phineas said. The two headed back to the backyard. Ferb was nowhere in sight.

"Ferb!? Ferb?" Phineas called. They walked into the house and said, "Hey, Candace have you seen, Fer- Candace?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow at the two girls who were just simply standing with their heads in the freezer.

"Huh?" they both said, pulling their heads out. Their faces looked almost blue.

"What- are- you two doing?" Phineas questioned slowly.

Candace closed the freezer door and said, "Nothing. Did you get the make the wind machine?"

"Well, yeah, but we can't find Ferb," Phineas said, "Come on. Help us look for him."

"Oh alright. But as soon as we get home, I need to show Jeremy my scrapbook!" Candace said, picking up the scrapbook on the counter.

The group headed off. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz came back carrying the sign. Perry hopped out of the bushes.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus! Vanessa! I fixed the sign! See? There is now an E on the end of time. Vanessa?"

Dr. D looked around for his daughter, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Vanessa? Perry the Platypus, what did you do with my daughter?" Perry simply shrugged.

Doofenshmirtz asked, "Well, do you at least know where she went?"

Perry tilted his head towards the hedge maze. Dr. D grabbed his own head and shrieked, "Oh no! My baby girl is trapped in the hedge maze! Perry the Platypus! Save her! Here, I'll untie you."

Perry looked at him funny. Why couldn't Doofenshmirtz save her?

"Now, I know what you're thinking, Perry the Platypus. Why can't I save her myself, well, if I go in there now, I may never be able to find her and we'll both be trapped. But you! You're trained for this kind of thing. You how to navigate and all that jazz, so go!"

Before Perry could do anything else, Dr. D had picked him up and flung him over the hedge. Perry landed on his rump. He spun around trying to go back the way he came, but it seemed as if the entrance had disappeared. He was lost. This was one complex maze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vanessa turned her head and noticed her letter from Johnny sitting partly inside the hedge. She took it.

"Oh what a relief. I found it," she said and unfolded it. Ferb came around a corner and found her. He put up a finger and opened his mouth, but Vanessa stopped him and said, "Hang on. Sorry, but I've got this really important letter I have to read from someone I really like."

Ferb put his hand down and frowned at that last part. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

Vanessa read the letter in a murmur to herself, "Yo Vanessa, I know a letter is kind of old school and all, but I didn't know how to, like, say this and stuff. I just think it's time for us to, ya know, separate. I know we've been dating for a while, but all relationships have to come to an end at some point. I hope we can, like, still be friends or whatever. Sorry. Johnny."

Vanessa felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at the letter. Ferb's face softened and he unfolded his arms.

"He didn't even spell my name right. He spelled it with two N's and one S," Vanessa said quietly.

The tears welling up in her eyes began to turn into anger and she immediately crumpled up the letter and threw it on the ground. Ferb could tell that even though, she knew he tried to let her down gently, it still must have hurt.

Vanessa was about to pick up the paper again and tear it to shreds, but Ferb picked it up first. Vanessa let out a deep breath and sat down on the dirt. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she managed. "I know I kind of overreacted, but…" Ferb uncrumpled the paper and began smoothing it out. Once he finally got it to how he wanted it, he began to fold it. Vanessa slowly looked up to see what he was doing. Ferb swiftly and easily folded the paper up into a lovely origami swan. He handed it to Vanessa.

Vanessa stopped to think for a moment and said, "Where have I seen you before? Your name is… uh… Fred? Frank? Herb? Ferb! Ferb!" Vanessa looked closely at the paper bird in her hand and gasped, "Ferb! It's beautiful."

Ferb smiled and replied, "Well, I guess that you and it have something in common now."

Vanessa felt another tear roll down her cheek, but this one wasn't a sad one.

XXXX

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had headed back to his apartment to see if he could find Vanessa with his telescope from high up.

"Ferb! Ferb!" Phineas called.

Candace complained, "Oh why do we have to be searching in this heat?" The two teenagers trudged behind the kids.

Isabella pointed out, "Look! There's the wind machine!" The four headed over to it.

They looked around, but Ferb wasn't there.

Stacy noticed the labyrinth and asked, "Hey, how long has that been there?" Everyone's attention turned to the maze.

"Huh. I have no idea," Phineas said scratching his head.

"You don't think he went in there, do you?" Isabella said.

"It wouldn't hurt to look. Makes sense, though. I mean the wind machine's here," Phineas said.

Candace said as they entered, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"It's alright, Candace. No one would put something unsafe in the middle of town like this. Unless, of course, they're an evil villain or something like that."

The four walked around a while, still calling Ferb's name. There was still no response.

"Well, I guess he's not here," Phineas said. They all turned around to head out, but for some reason, they couldn't find their way out. All the walls looked the same and for all they knew, they could have been getting deeper and deeper into the maze rather than out of it, or even going in complete circles. That's when Candace began to have a nervous breakdown.

"Oh no! We've been here already! I know we have! We've been stuck in here for hours! If we haven't gotten out by now, that probably means we're trapped inside here! It's just like Dad's Greek mythology stories! About that guy who got stuck in the labyrinth! We'll be stuck in here forever! We could die in here! We'll starve to death or dry up from the sun and then we'll have to eat or be eaten! But worst of all, Jeremy will never get to see my scrapbook! We're all going to perish in this maze of death!!!!" Candace collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

Phineas patted his sister on the back and said, "We're not going to die, Candace. Don't worry. Besides, if Theseus was able to make it out alive, then the four of us can too. Besides, we've got it easy. It's not like there are any minotaurs or weird creatures in here with us."

Candace looked up at him and said angrily, "You know, if we were going to search for Ferb in here, why couldn't you have just built a helicopter so we could hover over the maze and look for him? We could just drop down a ladder and he could climb up!"

Phineas shrugged innocently and said, "I don't know. Why didn't you suggest that idea before we entered the maze?"

Candace began her dramatic sobbing again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ferb pulled out a compass and looked around. He led the both of them around. Every time he would decide which direction to take, he would take Vanessa's hand and pull her in the right direction. He tried to stay confident and positive for Vanessa although he wasn't even sure himself if his sense of direction would get them out.

In the mean time, Perry wandered through the maze aimlessly. He finally decided to stop waiting until he found Vanessa and just call his helicopter to come pick him up. Maybe he could still locate her and pick her up from above. Perry hovered his finger over his watch when all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of a slender, green-haired boy.

Perry pressed his back against a leafy wall and peered around the corner. He took out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in on the boy coming towards him. As he got closer, Perry lowered his binoculars and hid behind the corner. The boy had walked past where Perry was and stopped right on the other side of the hedge wall as the platypus. Perry peeked around the corner again.

The boy was Ferb. And he was with Vanessa! This completely threw Perry off. Now he couldn't call in his helicopter with Ferb there. He couldn't jump out and rescue Vanessa with Ferb there. And he couldn't just call his helicopter far away from them and leave Vanessa in the hedge maze. The platypus also knew that he had to keep them safe as well for who knows what Dr. Doofenshmirtz had hid in the labyrinth with them.

Perry watched as Ferb took Vanessa's hand again and pointed in front of them. They both walked off in that direction. Ferb did seem to know what he was doing. Perry thought up a new plan. He would just have to keep an eye on the two from a far away distance, but follow them. If anything bad were to come at them, he would just distract them somehow and fight whatever it would be off.

XXXX

Isabella tried her best to lead the group around for she did have a navigation patch. It sure made it a lot harder being inside a gigantic labyrinth.

"I'm pretty sure we've been here already! We're doomed!" cried Candace.

Stacy begged, "Oh please! Please, Candace! Don't start up your whole pessimistic speech again."

"How can you tell we've been here already? Everything looks the same," Phineas said.

"That's exactly it! Everything looks the same! Face it! We're lost for eternity!" Candace screamed. She hugged her scrapbook tightly to her chest as she wailed.

Isabella tapped her finger against her chin and then said, "You know. You're right. Everything looks the same. That's it! We need to make a path. Leave something behind to mark where we've been. We need to leave like a little trail of something."

"That's an excellent idea, Isabella!" Phineas praised.

"Yeah, like what!?" Candace exclaimed, "We don't have anything to leave a trail of!" The other three instantly all thought of the same thing and they dropped their eyes slowly towards the ten-pound book in Candace's arms.

Candace looked to where their eyes were aimed towards and she sharply turned her back to them.

"Oh no!" she said, "No! We are _not_ dismantling my scrapbook!"

Phineas tried to reason with her and said, "Candace, I know that book means a lot to you and is full of special memories that no one in the world cares about except for you, but just think about it. Sit here, look back at the memories and wish you could go back and experience it again, or make room for creating new memories? It's great to look, back, but it's either the paper Jeremy or the real Jeremy. Take your pick."

There was an aggravating pause while Candace took the time to think about this, which made everyone get really ticked off with her when the answer was pretty obvious.

"I'll take the real Jeremy please," Candace said.

"Sounds like a plan," Phineas said.

Candace, with a trembling hand, tore out the first page of the scrapbook. She sobbed, "Good-bye. Forever!"

Stacy put the page on the ground and the group moved on leaving a trail of pages.

XXXX

Ferb and Vanessa stopped at a dead end again. Vanessa sat down and moaned, "Oh, my feet hurt so bad. I'm soooo tired. When I go back to my Mom's, I'm telling her _everything_ my dad has done. I can't believe this. Why isn't my Dad looking for me right now?"

Ferb sat down next to her.

"Actually, he probably he is. He's probably just getting lost in his own trap as usual," Vanessa continued with a sigh.

"Well, enough about my life. What about you? You don't seem to talk much. Just shy?"

Ferb started, "Well, actually I-"

"Hold on a sec'. Do you feel the ground shaking or is it just me?" Vanessa interrupted.

Ferb looked down at the ground and saw the dirt and pebbles vibrating a bit. He stood up.

From around the corner, Perry could feel the vibrations too. Just then, a strange, hideous creature came out. It had one eye and a huge body. It looked like it was a robot designed to look like a Cyclops.

Ferb said, "I don't remember a Cyclops being in the labyrinth, but no matter. Either way, we'd still run."

Vanessa grabbed Ferb's arm and made a dash for it. She slipped past the creature and ran back the way they had come. Perry jumped as he saw them fly past him. The Cyclops followed them. It carried a club and made loud booming sounds like thunder with every step it took. Perry rubbed his eyes. Yep, this was all really happening. The platypus chased after the Cyclops. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do. At that moment, the only thing he could do now was to improvise.

The Cyclops chased the two, getting faster and faster. Vanessa had no idea where she was going, she just ran wherever. They reached a dead end once more and were cornered.

"Wait. You're just one of my dad's creations. I should be able to figure out how to turn you off," Vanessa said. "Stay here, kid!" Vanessa ran towards the Cyclops and through it's legs. Ferb watched in fear, though it didn't really show. Vanessa jumped up onto the robot's shoulders and pulled as hard as she could on its head. It lifted up, but there were still wires attached.

The robot spun around and Vanessa was knocked to the ground. The robot seemed to move a bit slower with its head hanging around loose. Vanessa took advantage of that, grabbed Ferb again, and ran. The head had swung around to face backwards and upside down, but its body kept moving towards the two.

The two continued running and running until they were sure the robot was gone.

"Phew! I think we lost it," Vanessa gasped. However, _they_ actually didn't lose it. Perry had really jumped out after they took off again and the dangling head that had been faced in the other direction from the body, saw Perry and was led away from them.

The platypus, still being chased by the weird-headed robot, made a sharp turn causing the robot to fall face forward into a hedge wall. Perry ran over to it, pried the back off of it while it was down and shut the power off. The Cyclops was destroyed, but now Perry had lost sight of Vanessa and Ferb. They were now probably separated far away from him.

The platypus hopped off the robot and looked at the big U-shape the robot had left from falling into the hedge wall. That opened up a whole new path. That's when it hit him. Perry got a sudden flashback of what Dr. D had said before while explaining his evil plan, "It's like a never-ending maze. It's like one of those mazes you find in puzzle books or on the back of children's menus at a restaurant only you can't just draw your pen right through the wall and cheat, making your own path."

Or maybe he could make his own path. The platypus pulled out a samurai sword and began slicing his way through the hedge walls without needing to make any turns. He would still have to be careful though, just in case Ferb were to happen to see him chopping up the maze with a sword.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Song time)

Many times during the song, whenever Vanessa or Ferb would think they had defeated whatever robot monster came near them, it was really Perry that had destroyed it making the platypus totally exhausted. Some of the times, they had defeated them by themselves.

Meanwhile, Isabella's leaving-a-trail-of-something plan was working very efficiently. Candace, however, was still having a tough time ripping out the pages of her "heart".

Perry had just sent a robotic, two-headed creature off in the opposite direction of where Ferb and Vanessa were going. He hoped that it would get lost in the maze and never find it's way back to them. He was completely unaware of the fact that Phineas, Isabella, Candace, and Stacy were in the maze too.

As the group of four walked on, they began to hear big, loud footsteps approaching them.

"Guys? Wh-what was that?" Stacy asked.

Phineas said, "Hmm… I'm not sure. Hello! Hello!? Anyone there?"

There was no reply. Just then an odd two-headed robot came around the corner. It spotted them and started getting closer.

"Phineas! Do something!" Candace screamed.

Phineas said, "Okay, stay calm. Let's just back away slowly- nice and easy. And be really quiet-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Candace screamed.

Perry, slicing through more brambles heard Candace's cry and knew exactly who it was. He followed the sound of the cry, the path he had sliced up made it much easier to get around.

Perry peeked around the corner of a hedge wall and saw all the kids. He gave a miserable look seeing more kids he had to baby-sit. The platypus thought fast. It was time for those ventriloquism lessons from the agency to pay off. He let out his weirdest "G-g-g-g-g" ever. Phineas, Isabella, and Stacy turned around thinking the noise was coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Phineas asked. They went around the corner behind them to see where the noise came from. Meanwhile Candace who could not move had distracted the creature.

She shut her eyes tight and as she screamed she began waving her book around in a way of swatting or shooing away the robot. She hit it multiple times, but it didn't do anything, but a possible scratch.

While she kept her eyes closed, Perry leaped up and hit the off switch in the robot's back.

The platypus took off down the path he had chopped up earlier. Candace opened her eyes a crack and noticed the robot lying on the ground. Her screaming died down and Phineas, Isabella, and Stacy came back around the corner.

"That was odd. I have no idea where that weird platypus sound came from," Phineas said.

Candace exclaimed, "Whoa! I actually did it! Look! I defeated the monster! Me! Candace Flynn!" Phineas looked down at the robot and said, "Wow. Way to go, Candace!"

"I know. It was a piece of cake," Candace boasted.

As the group walked around a bit, they noticed the sliced up hedges. Isabella looked down it and said, "Look! It runs in a straight line."

"Huh, how convenient," Stacy commented.

Phineas said, "Come on gang. If we follow this path, we should be able to find Ferb in no time. I'm sure he was the one that made it anyway."

Perry had to change his course now that the other group of kids was following him. He made a turn and began slicing from there.

Vanessa panted, "I sure hope that was the last of them." Ferb nodded.

"Hey, the weather seems to be cooling down a bit now," Vanessa said, "Well, I guess we picked a good time to get stuck in a hedge labyrinth."

Perry chopped and chopped until all of a sudden, he could not believe his eyes. The exit! He made his way out! Well, of course he cheated, but he did it! Now, Ferb and Vanessa were probably going to find it soon, since he tried to stay close them, and Phineas' group would find it because they were following the path he had created. Perry dropped his sword and rushed out ready to kiss the ground. Though as he ran past he was unaware that he had just woken up one last robot creature. It was the largest of them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Perry took his good old time getting back to the agency to see what had to be done to get rid of this deadly maze.

XXXX

As Vanessa and Ferb walked on, they heard booming noises.

"Oh great. Now what!?" Vanessa said. Just then, a ten-foot tall robot minotaur came around the corner.

"Oh boy," Vanessa muttered.

Ferb looked between the robot's legs and saw the exit! He pointed a sharp finger in that direction. Vanessa said, "Okay. When I say, go. We'll make a run for it. Ready? Go!"

The two charged between the robot's legs. Ferb threw himself through the exit way like a runner crossing the finish line. He felt victorious. He spun around to celebrate with Vanessa, but to find that she was not there. He dashed back towards the exit and peeked around the corner. The robot had grabbed Vanessa and was waving her around in its large robotic fist.

Meanwhile…

Doofenshmirtz stared down from his apartment through his binoculars. He complained, "Oh I can't see a thing! I'm at the worst angle! Wait is that a robot!? The giant robot! And it's got Vanessa! Oh no! Forget Perry the Platypus!"

Dr. D ran out of his apartment screaming, "I coming, Vanessa!"

He ran all the way towards the hedge entrance and ran through. He then said to himself, "Hmm… maybe I should have entered through the exit so that way I would be closer to her."

XXXX

Vanessa grunted as she tried to get out. "Let me go!" Ferb had to think fast. Just then, he spotted Perry's sword still lying on the ground. He picked it up. This robot was metal, so this probably wasn't going to do much, but he had to try. Ferb took aim and ran towards the robot. He stabbed it in the leg, exposing some of its wires. The robot spun around and dropped Vanessa. The minotaur headed for Ferb now. Vanessa suddenly remembered the rope her dad had given her before. Looks like it would come in handy after all. She whipped it out, tied it in a loop and lassoed the monster around the neck. She gave it a sharp tug and it fell over, but it was not out yet.

It had landed on it's back so trying to shut the power switch off couldn't be done. Vanessa pulled the creature around in a circle, making her way to stand next to Ferb. The robot leapt up again, before anyone could do anything.

Meanwhile, Phineas cried, "Hear that loud booming!? Come on let's go investigate!" The four ran towards the sound. Once they finally reached it, they all gasped.

"It's the minotaur!" Phineas exclaimed. "Ferb!" Isabella shouted, spotting the green-haired boy on the other side of the robot. Of course, Candace let out a scream of horror at the sight. The creature turned around and began walking towards them now.

Phineas said, "Okay, let's all just not panic. Maybe we can-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Candace carried on. The robot began to charge towards them now. Ferb grabbed onto the rope with Vanessa and the creature began to drag them across the ground chasing after the group of four.

"Split up!" Phineas directed. He and Isabella ran in one direction while Candace and Stacy ran in another. The robot chased after the two teenagers.

Stacy cried, "Wait! Candace! Don't you have something in your scrapbook that can help us?"

As they ran for their lives, Candace flipped through her not-so-enormous -anymore scrapbook and pointed out, "I have this bungee cord from that time Jeremy took us to go bungee jumping!"

"Of course you do. And how do you scrapbook a bungee cord anyway?" Stacy questioned.

"I have ways, Stacy."

"Well, we're lucky you did!" Stacy said as she pulled the bungee cord out of the sleeve. As they came to a halt, so did the robot. Vanessa and Ferb, still not letting go stood up. Their clothes all covered in dirt.

"No!" Candace shrieked, though she knew she had to let it go.

Stacy tossed the hook of the cord up and it fortunately got wrapped around a couple of times on one of the horns of the robot.

In the mean time, Phineas and Isabella spun around once they were sure the robot wasn't following them and ran back.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled. Ferb let go of the rope and turned around. Phineas and Isabella immediately embraced him.

"Oh, Ferb!" Isabella cried.

"You're okay!" Phineas said as if finishing her sentence. Ferb hugged them both back.

Vanessa turned her head and said, "Uh, Ferb? I could use a little help here!"

Ferb ran back and grabbed the rope. Phineas and Isabella did as well.

Stacy said pulling back on the rope, "Oh hey! They got Ferb. Hey, guys! Let go! We've got it!"

The group on the other side could not hear her though. Stacy handed Candace the end of the bungee cord.

"Here. Hold this. I need to tell them to let go. Just keep pulling. That way this thing will fall forwards, making it harder for it to stand up." Stacy snuck past the robot while Candace had it distracted.

"Uh, Stacy…" Candace said slowly as she kept backing up pulling the rope. She dropped her book and pulled with two hands. "I don't know if I can-" Just then the cord had stretched it furthest and with that, Candace was flung, screaming towards the minotaur's head!

"Oh no! Candace!" Phineas shouted.

Vanessa examined the robot's back. "Wait a minute. Why isn't there any sign of an off switch or some sort of door in the back?"

Isabella pointed towards the back of the robot's head. There was a small door that had to be where the switch was hidden behind.

"Look! The off switch must be in the back of the head this time!"

"Candace you're going to have to open up the little hatch and turn the power off!" Phineas commanded.

Candace was clinging to one of the horns for dear life. She shook her head frantically. The minotaur was now confused on what to go after. It stopped pulling forward and began jumping around trying to shake Candace off.

"I'm going up there, "Vanessa said. She began to climb up the rope and finally made her way to the head.

Vanessa opened the latch. Instead of an on/off switch inside, there were a bunch of wires. The latch was so heavy and would only open so much that it refused to stay open.

"Okay. Just relax and focus! I'll hold the latch open while you pull out the wires!" Vanessa instructed.

Candace gulped and nodded. Vanessa pried the door open and Candace tried to yank at the colorful wires.

"It's not working!" Candace shouted.

Ferb, of course, always kept his wire cutters with him and tossed them up to Candace. She got them and then looked at them funny and said, "Of course, you just happen to have those on you," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Candace! Just cut the wires!" Isabella shouted.

"Oh right, right, right!" Candace carefully, but hastily snipped at the wires. And one-by-one, they came out. Vanessa let go of the latch and it snapped shut. The minotaur wobbled forward and back a bit. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Stacy let go of the rope and ran backwards.

Vanessa gracefully jumped off of the robot minotaur's shoulder and onto the ground behind it. Candace followed, yet not so gracefully. She feel face forward into the ground. The robot finally decided to fall backwards. As Candace slowly pulled her head out of the ground, the robot came timbering down on top of her. At the last minute, Vanessa and swiftly grabbed Candace and pulled her out of the way just in the knick of time.

Candace looked back at the motionless minotaur and then back to Vanessa. She said, "Whoa. You just sa-"

Vanessa interrupted her and said, "You can thank me later! Let's get out of here!" The group ran for the exit, following the marks left from before when Vanessa and Ferb were being dragged.

The kids all jumped out of the exit. They felt sooooo exhilarated and joyful that there aren't even words to describe how happy they felt to be out of there alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, guys. I've had this whole story written before I published any of it. That's why every day I was able to publish a new chapter. However, I was not very confident with this last chapter and I wanted my proofreader to read it first, but she was too busy and never got to it so, I'm just going to publish this last chapter and get it over with. If this chapter isn't all that great, I can possibly rewrite it some. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Major Monogram cried, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You left the children in the maze!? You can't do that! What were you thinking! Go rescue them now! And once you're done with that, you've got some trimming to do! Go now!"

Perry sighed and dashed off.

In the mean time, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wandered around the hedge maze. He didn't even seem to notice the big trail that Perry had cut up. He looked down at the pages left behind from Candace and said, "Ooh! Look! A number 2 pencil! I could always use another one of these. Ooh! And look! Bubble Gum! Score! Who knew someone would leave all this free stuff lying around in a hedge maze."

XXXX

Everyone looked dirty, beat-up, and exhausted. Candace said, "This fall, when we go to the pumpkin patch, we are _not_ going to walk through the corn maze!"

Phineas turned to his brother as he dusted himself off and said, "I don't think we could've ever made it out if it wasn't for Ferb's trail. Thanks, bro."

Ferb raised an eyebrow and asked, "What trail?"

"You know. That trail you sliced up through the hedges. You did that just in case someone would come to look for you- and for a faster way to get out. That was brilliant!"

Ferb said, "Actually, Phineas. I don't recall-"

Candace gasped, interrupting Ferb, "The wind machine! It's still here!"

She ran up to it and began pushing it. She said, "I need to get this home to Mom!"

"Sheesh. After all we've been through, you would think she wouldn't care about something like this by now," Stacy said.

"Well, guess we gotta take it home anyway," Phineas said and he, Isabella, and Stacy followed Candace.

Ferb, however, stayed behind. Vanessa was still trying to unwind from their big hedge adventure. Ferb said, "You did a great job at defeating those robots. Thank you for helping save my family, friends, and myself." "Yeah. Well, thank you too. I mean I don't think I could've gotten out of there without your help." Vanessa looked at her watch and said, "Whoa. My mom should be coming to pick me up soon! This is perfect! She'll see the hedge maze! Omigosh! How convenient! How coincidental! How- how…"

"How serendipitous," Ferb put in.

"Yeah. That too! I've gotta go wait outside my Dad's building and show her." Vanessa started running towards D.E.I. Ferb followed.

Perry, with gardening gear at hand, arrived at the hedge. He quickly ran over and began chopping down the maze.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, picking up all of Candace's scrapbook pages, happened to be walking along the edge of the maze. He heard a buzzing sound.

"Ooh! I found a ring on this piece of paper! What is that sound?" The buzzing was getting louder and louder. Dr. D began backing away, and as the buzzing seemed to get closer he began running and screaming, not knowing that it was Perry with a giant weed whacker type gadget.

Vanessa tapped her foot impatiently. She murmured, "Come on! Come on, Mom!"

Meanwhile, Candace was pushing the fan up a hill. She finally got it up to the top of the sidewalk hill.

She took a break and panted, "Come on, Candace. Just a little more…" The others were finally catching up to her.

Isabella said, "Wait up, Candace!"

Candace said, "I am waiting. Gosh!" Candace leaned against the fan, and of course, it began rolling down the hill, picking up great speed.

"No wait!" Candace shouted with her arm outstretched. They all watched as the fan rolled off into the nearby dump and crashed.

"Oh whatever," Candace sighed.

"Well, that was convenient," Phineas said, "Hey! Where's Ferb?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrieked, "Help! Help! Somebody save me!!!!"

Perry, not hearing Dr. D's screams, had chased him all the way around the maze. He was almost done with the hedge.

Just then, Charlene Doofenshmirtz pulled up in front of D.E.I.

"Mom!"

"Hi, Vanessa. What are you-"

"Mom! You have to see this! Dad has built a giant labyrinth to trap people he hates inside. I got stuck in there for hours! Look at me! I'm all dirty!"

"Oh, honey, he doesn't hate you. You know that-"

"Not what I meant! Just come on!" Vanessa dragged her mother over to the center of town.

Phineas ran up the street in search of Ferb. He was led down to the middle of town, where Perry had just finished chopping down the hedge. The platypus had shoved the twigs and leaves into garbage bags and had set them out. He had one last bit of shrub to finish, but instead of bothering to dispose of it, he simply trimmed it, but it eventually seemed to form into the shape of a platypus topiary. He called a helicopter with a giant magnet on the bottom to come and pick up the robots left behind.

Perry was absolutely exhausted- 'ready to pass out' exhausted. He quickly took off his hat as soon as Vanessa came running up with her Mom and Ferb and Phineas behind.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat in the middle of the grassy field, out of breath, and holding a bunch of pages from Candace's scrapbook.

"Look! Look!" Vanessa shouted.

Charlene looked at the platypus shaped shrub. "Aww. How cute. Heinz, you trimmed this? I have to admit it looks very nice."

"What? Oh I didn't- But there was something chasing me! A noise!" Doofenshmirtz looked around and questioned to himself softly, "Hey, where did the maze go? And all my robots?"

"But- how did-" Vanessa stuttered.

"Well, let's get going, Vanessa. We need to stop for gas on the way home. Bye, Heinz!" Charlene said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "Bye. Love you, Vanessa!" Even as he said this, Dr. D was still looking around to see where everything went.

Phineas caught up to Ferb and cried, "Whoa! The maze is gone. And look! There you are, Perry!" Phineas picked up his platypus and turned around. "Come on, Ferb. Let's go home. You know, what is it about that goth girl that reminds me so much of Candace?"


End file.
